dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Clariss
Benjamin Clariss (Born 2033) is an Male Speedster who operates under the alias of The Dark Comet and is a prominent member of The Legion of Doom and a frequent enemy of Lightspeed. History Origin The Rival legacy was intended to go on for generations, yet it only lasted to Ed Jr. Eugene, while far from being a good man, didn't end up using his ability for evil. Eugene as a person didn't really tend to his child, rather being a playboy flirt. Benjamin was mainly raised under the care of his mother, eventually earning a caring role himself as a young sister soon came after. Without much care from his dad, Benjamin formed a better bond with his mother. Around his teenage years his powers started to manifest. Eugene came back to see for himself, but rather help Benjamin instead he tried to get rid of him. Eugene knew well of his lineage, he wasn't going to take responsibility for this kid knowing that he could potentially turn. The arguments between his parents grew serious, eventually ending with Eugene leaving for good. Behind his mom's back, Benjamin practiced his speed. He was told to hide it, for good intent, but he didn't listen. One of these times he bumped into a Kid Lightspeed and became his friend. Though after he met the older Lightspeed, it was clear something was off. The teen friendship came to a halt due to the family rivalry. It was for safety percussions, but Benjamin held a grudge over it since. This also invoked him to ask his mom about the family rivalry, but she'd reject him and never say. Benjamin was stuck making friends with his younger sister and he also went on to become troublesome; causing issues at school. His mom finally gave in and told him. What he heard shocked and angered him. He felt as if he was being compared to the likes of that evil, which made things no better. Benjamin nearly dropped out but crossed paths with Douglas who convinced him not too. Together they became buddies again and things started back on track with the two friends. The two worked together even for a brief period, but things took a turn when Douglas had confronted him at his house. Apparently he was much too violent with the criminals, which he argued that they deserved it. Benjamin escalated the situation and started a physical fight in the comfort of his own home. His mom was out and the only witness there was Hailey. While Douglas seemed resistant, Benjamin's advances made him resort to fighting back. During the fight, Hailey tried to escape through the front door in fear of the fight. Benjamin ended up getting knocked into a wall which broke a piece of wood above and caused a sharp glass trophy crashing down and impaling Hailey. Benjamin quickly dropped the act and took Hailey to the hospital. Douglas has reluctantly followed, Benjamin accepting it as he was too focused on his sister. While she didn't die, she suffered damages that prevented her from ever walking again. Benjamin blamed Douglas, but deep down only did it because he couldn't accept the fact it was him who started it. After that fiasco, he ditched Douglas completely and started a new path. He had done research and learned more about time travel and it's physics. Benjamin was ready to go back in time and stop this from ever happening. Though with no one to guide him and give him help, he began visiting his older grandfather in prison. Acting like the wells to his Barry, he'd give him tips and tricks. With this, Benjamin practiced harder and harder to reach his max and to go through time. On the day he was ready, he broke out his grandfather. He wanted him to see his proud moment. Benjamin took off and ran as fast as he could. Instead of breaching time though, he took a misstep and got locked in the speed force. For approximately four years, he was trapped there. He was only then saved by a sacrifice made by his own dad. Of course, Eddy Jr had threatened his boy and manipulated him, so to his surprise Eugene would be trapped and in his place came Benji. Being trapped in there drove Benjamin to insanity, clouding what little light he had left. His grandmother manipulated the newly freed Ben and was the final piece to make him snap and turn. New suit, new alias, Dark Comet was on the prowl; reuniting with Lightspeed and beginning yet another legendary battle with the Garricks and Clariss's. Not only that, but he's invested recently into forming a team to help him with future goals and to serve alongside him in a new quest to unleash hell on heroes altogether. The only one who could potentially stop him is his own sister, but no one knows where she is... for now.